ostleafandomcom-20200223-history
Winter Holiday 2016
The 2016 Christmas event started on the 16th of December with the start of the Advent Calendar. At this time Candycane Plushies and Winter Rangifer became breedable and they could once again be bought from the Menagerie, and Holiday Potions were available from the Apothecary again. Timeline 16th of December On the 16th of December, the Advent Calender 2016 started. The Gingerbread House was in its first stage. The Advent Calendar gave out a Christmas Card, to be sold for 1000 . 17th of December Today the Advent Calendar gave out a Candycane Plushie egg with the special location Wintergreen Wonderland, and 700 silver. The Gingerbread House showed its second stage. 18th of December On the third day of the event, the Advent Calendar gave out a Crate of Steaks, which could be used to get 12 Steaks. The Gingerbread House was now in its third stage. 19th of December The fourth day of the event gave out a Fertility Potion and 500 silver, with the Gingerbread House in its fourth stage. 20th of December On the fifth day of the event, the Advent Calendar cage out a Stocking, which could be sold for 3000 silver. The Gingerbread House entered its fifth stage. 21st of December This day, the sixth day of the Advent Calendar, gave out a Toy Bag. It could be used to get one of each Holiday Potion and a Candycane Plushie. The Gingerbread House showed its sixth stage. 22nd of December Day seven of the event, and the seventh stage of the Gingerbread House. The Advent Calendar gave out a Holiday Cracker, which could be used to get 6000 silver. 23rd of December On the eighth day of the event, the Gingerbread house was in its eighth stage and the Advent Calendar gave two things: a Mayura Enigma egg, and 1000 silver. 24th of December The ninth day of the event put the Gingerbread House in its ninth stage. The Advent Calendar gave out a Love Potion. 25th of December This was the final day of the event. The Gingerbread House was now complete, and the final Advent Calendar button gave a Christmas Cracker, which rewarded 1 . This was also the day the Esvatinnare Dragon was released. 31st of December At midnight of this day, the Esvatinnare Dragon stopped dropping. It could be fed from this moment onwards. This was the official end of the Winter Holiday 2016 event. Release Announcement Merry Christmas!... Well ALMOST! Once again we've come bearing gifts in the form of an advent calendar . Every day you come back from now until Christmas Day (December 25th) you'll be able to claim a new special gift and watch as our gingerbread house becomes more and more festive! Reminders! -Candycane Plushies are currently breeding and can be bought from the Menagerie until the end of the month! -Winter Rangifer's breeding season will be beginning on the 19th! They can also be found in the Menagerie for the remainder of the month. -Holiday Potions are being sold in the Apothecary, grab them while you can! -A new holiday creature will be release on the 25th, don't forget to check back! Happy Holidays everyone! Creatures Links * Release thread Category:Winter Holiday Category:Events Category:Releases